Spirit Gamer
by BladeofHell56
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki wakes up one day to find a glowing blue screen floating infront of his face. Watch the story of bleach pass where Ichigo is the Gamer


**My first gamer fic, please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _'What the actual fuck?'_

He closed his eyes and counted to ten before reopening them, nope there was still a glowing, blue box floating over his face.

 **[You have slept in your bed]  
HP & MP 100% recovered**

He slowly brought up his hand and cautiously tapped the box with his index finger only for it to vanish into thin air. Rising to a sitting position with a blink, he looked around wondering what just happened when a red box suddenly popped next to his head.

 **[Quest: DODGE!]**

 **Avoid father's good morning Boot To The Head.**

Eyes widening at the message he turned to the door just as it burst open

"GOOD MORNING ICHIGOO!" his dad screamed, already in mid kick. He just barely managed to throw himself out of the way as his father sailed overhead and out his bedroom window.

 **CRASH**

"OH GOD MY SPLEEN!"

Another red box appeared

 **[Quest: DODGE! Complete]**

 **Reward: 50 xp**

 **Bonus Achieved: Sent him out the window: 25 xp**

 **You have gained a level**

 **Gained 5 Stat Points**

 **Gained 5 Perk Points**

 _'H-have I been playing too many RPGs?'_ He'd been on a gaming kick the past year since his mother had died, some might say he was escaping reality through the virtual world, well that and Karate class.

He would tell those people to leave him alone while using some colorful words that no 10 year old should know.

Maybe they were right.

He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. Ok, he needed to think rationally here, he woke up to what looks like a screen from a video game floating over his face, could be passed off as insanity or a dream. Next red screen pops up and tells him to dodge his crazy old man's kick before his dad had even burst in, it wasn't wrong so he likely wasn't insane and seeing things, which still left the possibility of this being a vivid dream.

He pinched himself.

Nope not a dream. Was this real? Did his life suddenly become a game? And how much of an effect did this have? Would regular game mechanics apply here?

"Uuum, menu?" he said after a while.

Nothing.

"Status?"

A blue screen appeared

 **Name: Ichigo Kurosaki  
The Gamer**

 **Lvl: 2  
XP till next level: 75**

 **HP: 150  
MP: 200**

 **STR: 11 (-50%)(+33%)**

 **VIT: 12 (-50%)(+33%)**

 **DEX: 12 (-50%)(+33%)**

 **INT: 10 (-10%)**

 **WIS: 8 (-10%)**

 **RTSU: 35**

 **CTRL: 10 (-85%)**

 **LUK: 10**

 **Unspent Stat Points: 5**

 **Unspent Perk Points: 5**

 **{AN: I've made some changes to the stats, INT now accounts for his actual intelligence, how much knowledge he has, while wis accounts for how he uses said knowledge}**

 **Powers**

 **-Gamer's Body(Lvl: MAX)(Passive)**

 **Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP and all mass effects.**

 **-Gamer's Mind(Lvl: MAX)**

 **Allows one to think calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological status effect.**

 **-Shinigami Powers (Lvl: MAX)(Passive)(Blocked while in human body)**

 **Being the fruit of your daddy's loins has caused you to inherit his powers as a Shinigami  
**

 **Allows you to learn how to use the powers of a shinigami**

 **[Shinigami Powers]**

 **-Quincy Powers(Lvl: MAX)(Passive)**

 **You have inherited the power of the Quincy from your mother**

 **Allows you to learn how to use the powers of a quincy.**

 **[Quincy Powers]**

 **-Hollow Powers(Lvl: MAX))Passive)(Blocked while in human body)**

 **Your mother somehow had the powers of a Hollow and passed them on to you...Good luck with that (you poor bastard)**

 **Allows you to learn how to use the powers of a Hollow (WARNING: If you don't learn how to control them they will eventually consume you and turn you into a bloodthirsty monster(slight increase in resistance due to Gamer's Mind)...again, good luck with that)**

 **[Hollow Powers](inaccessible until hollow powers are controlled)**

 **-Fullbring Powers(Lvl: MAX)(Passive)**

 **A year ago you miraculously survived an encounter with a hollow, you lucky sunuvabitch you, and your human quarter was somehow empowered by this...somehow...don't think on it too much {AN: seriously the damn manga never explained that}**

 **Allows you to learn how to use the powers of a Fullbringer**

 **[Fullbring Powers]**

 **Perks**

 **-Hybrid**

 **You are a hybrid of several species.**

 **Your Reiatsu reserves increase by 5 points per every species that make up your genetic coctail of a body when you level up**

 **-Orange Belt Karate user**

 **You are an orange belt in Karate**

 **Physical stats increase by 33%**

 **Debuffs**

 **-Child body (cannot be removed) (temporary, will disappear upon puberty)**

 **You're still a brat who's balls haven't even dropped yet**

 **All physical stats are halved**

 **[Time left till perk disappears approx 2 years and 7 months]**

 **-Hothead (can be removed through own efforts or through spending Perk points)**

 **You have a tendency to charge into things without thinking and it shows**

 **Your intelligence and wisdom receives a 10% decrease**

 **Your control receives a 20% decrease**

 **-Untrained** **(can only be removed through own efforts)**

 **You have a lot of power but very little or absolutely no training or practice with it**

 **Your control receives a 65% decrease**

 **Skills**

 **Unarmed Combat Mastery lvl 2**

Ichigo blinked a bit, rubbed his eyes and checked again, well the Gamer's mind thing certainly explains why he's not freaking out right about now.

 _'I'm a what?!'_

That was a lot of different species, what the hell, and why was he just now finding out about this?! His dad had some explaining to do!

Wait

His eyes traced back to the Hothead debuff, maybe he should get rid of that before he decides on anything

 **[Your have made a wise decision, WIS increases by 1]**

Well that tears it now doesn't it.

He brought up his hand and clicked on the debuff

 **Removing this debuff costs 4 perk points**

 **Remove 'Hothead' debuff?**

 **[YES] [NO]**

He gaped

4 whole points?! That was nearly all of what he had, aw man what a rip off!

The screen remained as is, the price unchanged.

With a groan he clicked on the yes option

 **Debuff 'Hothead' removed**

As soon as the message came up he felt much of his anger flow out of him and his mind suddenly felt as if a haze had been removed from it.

He released a comfortable sigh and thought on what to do again.

Right, confronting his father...bad idea, he doesn't know why he kept this from them but he must have had a reason for it, say what you want but the man wasn't a bad father, so for now he'd just play along.

 **You have made a wise decision, WIS increases by 1.**

He flopped back onto his bed, alright now what?

His mind wandered back to the other things he'd seen on his screen, more precisely his Fullbringer power.

Survived a hollow attack? When was this, and what was a hollow? He remembered the abilities each had the species as something interactive, he reopened his screen and clicked on Hollow

 **Hollow: a race of creatures which are born from Human souls who, for various reasons, do not cross over to Soul Society after their death and stay in the Human World for too long. They are corrupt spirits with supernatural powers which devour the souls of both living and deceased Humans. Hollows settle in Hueco Mundo, but can cross over to the Human World and Soul Society. Hollows are the opposite of Humans.**

His eyes widened and he gulped at that, these hollows were, they sounded horrendous, seriously when did he ever get attacked by one of these...

It hit him like a punch to the face, a year ago, the river, the girl in a white cloak, as the peaces fit together in his head, his face grew flushed, his eyes watered in rage and anguish and he grit his teeth so hard one would be surprised they didn't crack from the force.

 **[You have made an accurate deduction from information provided to you, WIS increases by 1]**

 **[You have made an accurate deduction from information provided to you, WIS increases by 1]**

 **[You have made an accurate deduction from information provided to you, WIS increases by 1]**

 _'SOME SOUL SUCKING SON OF A BITCH **ATE** MY MOM!'_

Rage and pain flooded into him like an unending river, his body trembled, his mind grew hazy and his vision was completely impaired by a solid wall of red, so great was his rage it was nearly physical as it eclipsed every single thought in his head and

-calm-

completely vanished in an instant.

No not vanished, it was there, he could feel it there, but it was kind of..separate, like it had no sway over him and his actions.

Was this the effect of Gamer's Mind.

It didn't matter, even with his Gamer's Mind this wasn't something that he could brush of, his mother, his mom! Some _thing_ had eaten her, had taken her from him, and now he's being told that she's not even getting to have a peaceful afterlife?

He refused, he refused to accept that, there's no way he COULD accept that, what bullshit was this?!

This hollow, he didn't know where it was or how long it'd take to find it, but he had an idea of what it looked like and that was enough.

It better prepare it self, its days were numbered.

* * *

 **And that's the prologue to my first ever gamer fic, Spirit gamer**

 **Review, Follow and Favorite!**

 **TTfn**


End file.
